


Friend Request

by BrigidTheFae



Series: Some Assembly Required [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Facebook, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Didn't anyone ever stop to wonder why Loki might be off his gourd? It's not as complicated as it may seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plotbunny I had before I started working on another behemoth of a fic that killed any inspiration I had for this fic's universe. It's part of a larger story in planning called "Some Assembly Required" that I will get around to writing eventually. The OC Celeste is *not* the DADA professor at Hogwarts, before anyone starts screaming Mary Sue, nor is she a transfer from America.

"Sir, you have 67 new notifications," Jarvis said to the man bent over the armored suit with a screwdriver.

"What are they?" Tony asked uninterested.

"They appear to be...game requests, sir."

Tony set down his tools and moved to the computer on his workshop table, looking down at the screen curiously. Jarvis was right, the notifications button on his newsfeed held a red box with the number 67 in big white letters. Suddenly interested, Tony sat down and clicked the button. From what he could see, all 67 requests appeared to be from one person, and when he got a look at the name he began to laugh. "Jarvis, could you patch me through to Celeste?"

"Right away sir."

* * *

Celeste was just sitting down in the Great Hall when her modified phone began to ring. Pulling it from her robes, she took note of the caller. "Please tell me that the Director hasn't called a meeting, Tony. I'm really hungry and I don't feel like going all the way back to my rooms to change."

"If Fury's got something planned, don't you think that you would be the one to come find me?"

"Good point. So to what do I owe the honor of your call this evening?"

"Do you have any idea why I've got 67 game requests from a Loki Laufeyson?"

Severus was just sitting down at the table beside her when Celeste let out a snort of laughter. She held the phone away from her as she laughed, and Severus could hear the voice on the other end attempt to speak over her laughter.

"It's not funny Celeste! And just now he posted on my wall saying 'I want to play a game' like that damned puppet from those Saw movies! What the hell is going on?"

Trying to regain her composure, she replied, "I'm sorry, Tony, but it is funny. I'll take care of it this evening, alright?"

"Fine."

Ending the call, she turned to face Severus, still snickering about the conversation. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Loki figured out how to send game requests to everyone on his friends list and he got carried away."

"And how is this your problem?"

"Well," she sighed, reaching for her goblet, "I was the one that made the account for him in the first place."

* * *

Two days later, Director Fury had called for a meeting, and since there had been no active signs of danger, Celeste had a gut feeling she knew what it was to be about. She held out her ID to security as she made her way up the building to the meeting room, nearly tripping as her long robes kept getting caught on door corners. The alert had reached her at the last minute, not giving her time to change out of her teaching robes, much less get permission to leave school grounds. Celeste entered the meeting room slightly out of breath, and took a seat at the table besides Darcy. Nick Fury was looking at her expectantly for her appearance.

"Albus normally wouldn't mind the spontaneous alerts, but seeing as we're playing host, he'd appreciate a little more warning when some of his staff is called away."

"Understood," he said with a nod. "Where's Loki?"

"With Severus brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey." Celeste looked around to see some rather annoyed faces that belonged to her teammates. "I take it that the reason for this meeting is because of Loki's...new hobby?"

"I thought you'd take care of it that night I called?" Tony asked from across the table. "Now he's started poking me!"

"What I would like to know is why the hell the God of Mischief has a Facebook page to begin with," Nick stated.

"You know how I said I'd keep Loki busy? Well there's an arse-ton of puzzle games on Facebook for him to play. I guess I should have expected that he'd figure out how to bug you guys for lives, so I'm sorry."

"How did you fix the problem?" Natasha asked.

Celeste smiled. "With my Mastercard, of course. I went in and bought him some Facebook credits, so he should be occupied for a while."

"For someone who deems the mortal race as inferior, it looks like he enjoys our inferior games," Clint mused.

"They're puzzles," Bruce explained. "Loki may be crazy, but he's also extremely intelligent. If he doesn't have something to occupy his mind, then he gets into trouble."

"Not to mention the whole Maury-Montell-Dr. Phil drama with Asgard," Tony snorted. "Nah, he's not nuttier than squirrel shit, he's just bored."

Leaning back in her chair, Celeste said, "He's gotten pretty good, regardless. Although, he did start swearing in Norse during my class of second years yesterday because the apples were making faces at him in Farm Heroes Saga."


End file.
